At present, user interfaces of computers, mobile phones or other electronic equipment with screens cannot be customized. In other words, a user can only select a satisfactory interface from the own styles of an operating system, but cannot set a favourite style arbitrarily.
Along with the continuous integration of information technology and communication technology, more and more mobile, portable and compact consumer electronic equipment such as a Tablet Personal Computer (Tablet PC) enters the vision field of people; and no matter professional persons who use the computers frequently, or common consumers who have only used the mobile phones, or even the persons who have never contacted the electronic product hope to finish the own needs in the Tablet PC by convenient and rapid operation. Moreover, more and more consumers begin to pay attention to their own personalized human-machine interface, and they may also adjust the style of the UI of mobile interconnecting equipment according to the change of their own interests and hobbies or the change of moods; and in such a way, an operating method by which a satisfactory and personalized UI of the user can be customized conveniently and rapidly by the user of the mobile interconnecting equipment is required.
However, in the prior art, the method which allows the user to customize the UI does not exist yet, namely, a technical scheme through which the user can customize the satisfactory and personalized UI conveniently and rapidly does not exist at present.